


Something Old

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Original Work
Genre: Do not post this work to another site, F/M, Something I Wanted to Write Out, draft, will not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: A little draft of a story that will never be fully realized.





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little story idea that I conjured in my head one day. I wrote out the first chapter, but I don't intend to continue on with this. Enjoy.

The pop of an opening umbrella resonated in the empty lobby of the hotel as Marietta ventured out into rainy London morning. Twenty-five and successful in her job as a wandering photographer, her business currently resides in Europe's fascinating architecture and rich landscapes. The rain of the U.K. was a perfect scene to take a shot of, and certainly provided a welcoming weather to the born-and-raised Texan. She has traveled from the Americas, to the large continent of Asia, and currently explores the wonders of Europe, yearning for the perfect picture. Looking around the buildings of old and new, she took shots that would be worthy of the sites the Internet provides to curious travelers. Stopping at the Buckingham Palace, she took many shots, from close-ups to landscaping, they held the beauty of London in one photo. Engrossed in this endeavor, however, she failed to notice a rushing male desperately tearing his broken umbrella open while exiting a small, thrift store behind her. His back turned to her as he opened the door with his back, he turned only ninety degrees to his left before harshly colliding with the wandering photographer. Both stumbling on the wet cement to regain balance, they apologized in unison before quickly going back to their business…that is, until Marietta noticed a wallet on the ground that wasn't there before.

"E-Excuse me, sir! Wait!"

She yelled towards the rushing male as she scooped up the worn wallet and ran after him. Luckily, no one was around in the early morning, so the rushing male heard the wandering photographer loud and clear. Pausing in his rush, he turned to her, his face masked by the broken umbrella, wondering what would be so important that his attention was needed right at this moment. She took a moment to regain her breath, before revealing the wallet which she assumed belonged to him.

"You…you dropped your wallet sir," she panted, handing the wallet to him.

"Oh bugger, must've fell out of my pocket. Thank you so much miss. I would be in big trouble if it wasn't for you." He muttered, retrieving the wallet.

_That voice…_

"It's no problem, I would freak out too if I was in your position."

_I know that voice from anywhere…_

"Well, thanks again, I'm sorry for the rush, but I am late for an important meeting."

"No worries. It does sound important, so I'll let you on your way," the wandering photographer dismissed.

"Good mor-" she paused in her goodbye, her polite smile fading into shock, as she finally looked into the male's face.

"Yes, good mornin-"

"Viktor?" She whispered.

He paused himself for her yet again to look back to the wandering photographer, curious as to how she knew his identity. His face morphed into the same shock hers held. The memories of the times they spent together from high school to college swirled around the two adults.

"…Is that really you?"

"Marietta?"

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Marietta shrieked in joy, forgetting that he was late for a meeting, and embraced the equally joyed male. A small "oomph" escaped the male from the sudden, happy embrace, letting a chuckle escape his lips as he embraced his old friend.

"Great to see you too, Marietta."

"How have you been? What's going on? Any interesting stories to share?" She bombarded him with a flurry of questions. Her endless journey around the world has left her without a companion, or even time to see old friends unlike now.

"What a small world, huh? Seeing you in Europe and everything," she commented.

"It most certainly is. And, as much as I hate breaking this short reunion up, I do have to get to a meeting," he reminded the excited female.

Her enthusiastic grin faded as she was reminded of the reality they were in now.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'll let you get to your meeting. But it was wonderful seeing you again," Marietta started as she turned back to her business.

"I would like to talk more, catch up on things, over coffee," he offered. She turned to her old friend, the grin quickly coming back to her lips.

"I prefer tea, but I'd love to," she accepted.

"Excellent. How about Saturday at Speedy's? Maybe 8:00 am?"

"Perfect. See you then my friend!"

She waved goodbye to her old friend as he ran off with a short wave. Marietta was excited, glad to see a familiar face after years of traveling by her lonesome. A small blush covered her cold cheeks, as she recalled a time she had a profuse crush on her old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's mistakes in grammar and such...my bad.


End file.
